


三日夜

by elephament



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephament/pseuds/elephament
Summary: 电次的一个梦
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	三日夜

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然梅子酱似乎不是红色，但是原谅我吧…对电次来说颜色也不是那么要紧嘛

“啵奇塔。”

“啵奇塔，你在吗？”

没有回音。

屋子里还是空荡荡的。电次靠着墙坐下来，双手搭在身前，圈出了一个小小的圆。一般的话，啵奇塔就会在这时候跑出来，钻进电次留出来的怀抱里。电次很耐心地等着，但啵奇塔始终没有来。

这也是没有办法的事情。“啵奇塔在我的身体里。这点我还是知道的。”电次自言自语。他撩起自己的上衣，用食指推了一下胸口的拉环。拉环像钟摆那样左右晃动，最后慢慢地停下来。

电次懒洋洋地往下滑，从坐着的姿势变成半躺。衣服被卷起来堆在肩胛骨下方，颈骨硬邦邦地顶在墙壁上。好不舒服。电次想。

躺了一会儿之后，电次说：“但是啵奇塔……完全不晃一下尾巴啊。”

“最近……我经常来吗？”电次掰着手指数了一下，“上次梦到这里是三天前……”

“都是因为帕瓦的猫。会觉得很羡慕啊。”电次说，“那只猫啊，经常睡在我边上，我睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，就会以为是啵奇塔回来了，想着不能被电锯碰到，就把脸往猫的肚子上埋。但是这几天，秋不在家，帕瓦就拿秋的打火机玩。猫咪肚皮上的毛被烧焦了一块，碰上去怪怪的……”

电次说着，慢慢地把手收回来，搭在自己的胸口上。他看着前方，房间的墙壁看起来很近，又好像很远，渐渐地也搞不清楚了。搞不清楚的话，不去想就好了……

“啵奇塔会喜欢梅子饭团还是带肉的饭团？还有鱼肉饭团哦。果酱可以都放，但饭团一次吃三个就太浪费了……所以我一次都只选一种味道。帕瓦的猫和帕瓦一样，都很挑食。啵奇塔在的话，肯定跟我一样什么都行。分吃一个饭团也可以。”

……果酱……下次搞不好可以试试饭团沾果酱。梅子，橘子，草莓……秋还留下很多瓶果酱……虽然过期了也能吃，但是秋又会教训人……

橘子酱是橘子的颜色。黏糊糊的橙色，软软的、松松的。梅子酱和草莓酱却都是红色，混在一起的时候，其实很像是人体内的颜色。红色……电次刚刚这么想的时候，一块红色的布就出现在了电次上方，落叶一样飘乎乎地掉下来，盖住了电次的眼睛。电次过了一会儿才把它拉下来，他看了一会儿，才意识到这是自己今天收到的礼物。

“……围巾，是玛奇玛小姐送给我的。”

“她说红色很适合我……”

红色很适合电次君。玛奇玛这么说。要试戴一下吗？

玛奇玛小姐虽然是在问话，但其实这么说的时候，已经把围巾平铺在腿上，安静地折叠了一次。他们并排坐在长椅上，刚刚结束了一段对话。地上有雪糕的棍子，再来一根的字样被灰尘和呕吐物盖住了一些。围巾在之前被好好地收在礼品袋里，玛奇玛拿出来的时候，电次觉得自己闻到了一股淡淡的香味。也许是围巾自带的香味，也许是玛奇玛身上的味道……玛奇玛小姐的手指很暖，从电次的脖子上轻轻蹭过去的时候，电次感觉到的。但这时候有一辆车开过去了，后视镜的影子落在地上，小小的，圆圆的，平稳地滑过去，像一只小狗从视线的余光里跑过，电次就被吸引了注意力。所以他完全没记住，玛奇玛小姐是怎么替他围出那么好看的造型的。

下次再去拜托玛奇玛小姐好了。电次想着，低下头，把围巾松松垮垮地圈在了自己的脖子上。确实很暖和，如果是冬天的话，一定会很舒服。

“本来，我觉得橘色的围巾，说不定更好一点……”电次说，“但是我现在想想，红色也不错。如果是橘色的话，一起围的时候就看不到啵奇塔了。”

电次滑下去，彻底躺在了地板上。他闭上了眼睛，觉得这时候什么都无所谓了。啵奇塔想看的是，电次的梦。电次现在正在梦里，那么在梦里还可以做一个梦吗？啵奇塔从堆着的纸箱角落里跑出来，钻进电次的怀里。他们围着一条围巾，很暖和，所以啵奇塔细细的热热的呼吸，也轻轻地吹在电次的颈窝里。


End file.
